Rising
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: You don't just become a samurai warrior, the opportunity will present itself when you are ready. Shota, 13 year old Mitsunari, threesome, HideyoshixHanbeixMitsunari. YAOI. Pure smut.


Little Mitsunari ran up and down the walk way of Toyotomi castle scrubbing the floors. He stood wiping his brow and looked out hearing birds chirruping in the trees nearby.

"Whew!" Mitsunari looked out at the rising sun. The morning was already hot, humidity thick in the air.

"Mitsunari-kun, go take a break."

"Y-yes!" He nodded hearing his superior's order. Being an apprentice was hard work, but his parents were counting on him to eventually become a Toyotomi retainer.

He walked in towards the kitchen heading to the room he shared with the other boys his age.

"Mitsunari!" One of the servants called to him from the kitchen. "Take this tea to lord Hideyoshi."

Mitsunari grabbed the tea tray walking carefully towards Hideyoshi's work room.

He knelt by the door announcing himself.

"Lord Hideyoshi, it is Mitsunari. I brought you your morning tea." There was a moment of silence.

"Yes. Come in."

Mitsunari gulped nervously opening the door. It wasn't often he was one on one with his lord.

Mitsunari avoided making eye contact with his lord setting the tea tray on the table.

He heard a small whine that caught his attention. He looked up seeing Lord Hanbei half dressed and between Hideyoshi's legs.

Hanbei pulled away from his work between Hideyoshi's legs wiping his mouth, his night yukata knotted at his hips, creamy chest bare for Hideyoshi and now for Mitsunari's eyes to see.

"Stay." Hideyoshi grunted to Mitsunari.

"Hideyoshi-sama.. Am I not good enough anymore?" Hanbei's hand slid gently over Hideyoshi's chest, his lips kissing his lord's neck.

"Hanbei…" Hideyoshi glanced at the shaken Mitsunari. "Look at how cute he is. And he _is_ my apprentice after all..."

A smile crossed Hanbei's face. "Come here, Mitsunari-kun." He waved his hand beckoning the child.

Mitsunari stepped closer nervously. Hanbei backed away revealing Hideyoshi's proud erection.

"It's you turn, Mitsunari-kun."

Mtisunari bit his lip a little scared.

"I.."

"You do want to get stronger, don't you? " Hanbei's hand pulled him closer undoing his work clothes.

"Yes! I -but my clothes! My-my Lords!" He stammered weakly.

"You do not need them right now." Hideyoshi smirked putting Mitsunari on his knees feeling his soft skin against the taut muscles of his legs. "Put it in your mouth, Mitsunari." Mitsunari sat dumbstruck.

"_This._" His hand was placed on Hideyoshi's need.

Timidly, Mitsunari took hold of the stiff member shakily putting his mouth on it in an unskilled fashion. He was kneeling here naked before his lord. A large hand stroked his hair gently. "Go on." Mitsunari gulped attempting to lick the tip hearing Hideoyshi's breath hitch and the thing in his hands twitched as if alive.

He took in the tip whimpering around it, watching Hideyoshi show him how to stroke the rest.

Hanbei grinned. It was entertaining watching the small boy try and pleasure Hideyoshi. He could never be as good as himself though. He knew all of Hideyoshi's weak spots. He rested a hand on Mitsunari's hip gently petting the skin there.

"Mitsunari-kun, you're doing well." He brought his other hand to rub the boy's plush back side.

Mitsunari gasped feeling the foreign hand touch him and whined looking up at Hideyoshi, his lord's hard dick pressed against his cheek leaking fluids everywhere. It tasted weird. He felt vulnerable here before his two lords whom he admired, yet somehow it was exciting to feel lord Hanbei touch him so personally, to be able to follow Hideyoshi's orders no matter what.

Hanbei found the small pot of lubricant he and Hideyoshi often used and dipped two fingers inside getting a generous amount on the digits.

"Mitsunari-kun, I will reward your good behavior." Hands parted Mitsunari's legs, a slick finger found the puckered orifice between his smooth cheeks and poked and prodded.

"Uah! L-Lord Hanbei?" With a scared expression, the silver haired boy glanced up at Hideyoshi. His palm gently stroked his hair.

"Calm yourself, my pupil. This is your duty to me as your lord."

He whined in pain at the sensation of being stretched by a single slim finger. Hanbei leaned over his small frame whispering soft words to ease Mitsunari's discomfort, his finger carefully moving into the boy.

Mitsunari's body shivered at the odd feeling. He glanced up at Hideyoshi who was watching him intently. His face turned as red as a tomato.

"Hanbei is quite skilled with his hands, isn't he?" He said half to Mitsunari and half to Hanbei.

Hanbei allowed a smile to grace his lips at his lord's praise. "You flatter me, Hideyoshi-sama."

Mitsunari let out a short yelp when a second lubed finger entered him along side the first.

"Nnn-ah! L-lord Hanbei..!" Mitsunari's cheeks flushed a deep red arching back on the fingers moving and stretching him until his insides felt like goo.

Hanbei bit his lip hearing the cute boy call out his name in such a sweet voice. He whispered softly into his ear. "Good boys deserve rewards." His hand moved smoothly up Mitsunari's thin leg and took hold of the small erection between his parted thighs.

"Ooh!" Mitsunari bucked into his hand cumming suddenly. A small amount of the white liquid dribbled down his thigh as he panted. His legs shook about to give out. Hanbei licked his lips and moved his fingers inside the stretched canal. The muscles clamped tight around his fingers.

Mitsunari buried his face in Hideyoshi's strong leg digging his nails in. The pleasure he felt in the last few minutes was mind blowing. He whimpered each time Hanbei's fingers entered him.

"Hideyoshi, he's ready for you." Hanbei's fingers were retracted, the small boy whined at the empty feeling.

Mitsunari felt himself being lifted up towards Hideyoshi. His lord's eyes grazed over his small form with want. He now sat upon Hideyoshi's warm lap, his muscles lax from his earlier release. Hanbei's fingers danced over his back reassuringly before Hideyoshi's were on his hips.

Lips covered his brow in a smooch. Hideyoshi sighed into Mitsunari's hair to calm himself. Mitsunari whimpered unsure of what he wanted or needed.

"Take a deep breath." Hideyoshi ordered.

Mitsunari inhaled. Hideyoshi pressed inside only getting the tip fully inside Mitsunari's tight body.

The small boy couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, he couldn't even move. Tears poured down his face, the pain overwhelming.

"Hideyoshi, maybe it is too soon…" Hanbei's lips left kisses along Mitsunari's neck calming the boy, his back placed flush against Hanbei's warm stomach.

Mitsunari's body shook sandwiched between his two lords. He rested against Hideyoshi, his legs threatening to give out. If he relaxed his leg muscles he would sit down on his lord's hard 'thing'.

"Mitsunari…" Hanbei's soft voice was at his ear, hands gently guiding his hips down onto Hideyoshi.

"N-no! It-it hurts!" He whined through tears.

"It will get better, I promise." Hanbei worked on soothing the boy while Hideyoshi groaned withholding his greed to use the boy's body to his full desire.

"Hideyoshi is not unkind, Mitsunari-kun." Hanbei stroked Mitsunari's limp shaft to hardness distracting the boy as he lowered his hips more onto Hideyoshi.

Mitsunari sniffled and looked at Hideyoshi making a soft sound feeling himself swell at Hanbei's touches.

Mitsunari's body fell limp against Hideyoshi, Hanbei's hand being forced to pull away. Hideyoshi inwardly growled feeling the boy's body finally succumb to all the stretching. He gently rubbed his side.

"Good, Mitsunari…"

"Hideyoshi-sama, allow me." Hanbei smiled and grabbed Mitsunari's hips slowly moving him back up.

"I will show you how to make Hideyoshi very _very_ happy."

Mitsunari clung to Hideyoshi and whimpered at the odd sensation of his hips being moved up and down over the large organ inside him.

"ah..!" Mitsunari cooed softly allowing Hanbei to work his lower half.

Hideyoshi watched on controlling himself from thrusting up into that scorching heat.

"Hideyoshi-sama, isn't Mitsunari doing well?" Hanbei grinned guiding Mitsunari's hips feeling the boy move without his help.

"Yes…" He huffed, his mind too cloudy to form a sentence. He stroked the boy's hair watching him move his hips in an unskilled manner.

Mitsunari blushed harder. "Lord Hideyoshi!" He quivered around Hideyoshi and broke his lord's limit.

He lifted the little one off his lap laying him down and carefully repositioned himself and reentered his small body.

"Ahh!" Mitsunari arched, cum spurting from his tip."Ah…" Mitsunari blushed nearly passing out from the amazing feeling. Hanbei smiled watching the drool slide down Mitsunari's chin.

Again his tight channel squeezed the life out of his lord's cock, but it was not enough. He began to move once more into Mitsunari's slight form. He winced feeling his lord's powerful thrusts.

Hanbei sensed the child's discomfort.

"Hideyoshi-sama…won't you finish in me instead?"

"Hn.." Hideyoshi slowed his movements and removed his engorged flesh from Mitsunari.

"Nn!" Mitsunari shivered feeling his lord's cum dribble from his hole.

Hideyoshi needed to fill something. His hardness begged to be released.

Mitsunari watched Hanbei get on all fours beside him. He flashed the boy a smile.

Hideyoshi's hands were on him in an instant. Hanbei spread his legs and closed his eyes letting out a hoarse moan as Hideyoshi filled him with one quick movement.

Mitsunari watched with reddened cheeks as Hanbei took each of Hideyoshi's powerful thrusts. He only arched back more onto the flesh piercing his insides. With each mighty thrust Hanbei made a new sound. His hand balled up in a tight fist, his hips clashing with Hideyoshi's.

"More, Hide-yoshi!" Hanbei groaned out.

He let out a high-pitched whimper when Hideyoshi's huge sweaty hand took hold of his aching member working over his tactician's need until he came calling out Hideyoshi's name.

Hideyoshi followed with a low grunt coating Hanbei's insides.

Hanbei chuckled softly and moaned arching back against Hideyoshi being sure to milk his lord dry before he pulled out.

He sighed and collapsed to the floor panting. Mitsunari couldn't look him in the eyes. He was much too embarrassed. Hanbei's soft hand touched his shoulder. Hanbei's lips were pressed against his ear.

"You will start your formal sword lessons tomorrow, Mitsunari-kun."

A smile graced Mitsunari's lips.

"Th-thank you!" Mitsunari blushed and bowed deeply hiding his face against the floor.

"Oh. Mitsunari. By the way…"

Hideyoshi's deep voice permeated the air.

Mitsunari looked up to meet his lord's gaze.

"You will bring the morning tea from now on."


End file.
